Loyalty, Love, and the Battle Between
by RainLily13
Summary: Whereas one brother seems to have it all and the other to have nothing, the roles will switch… it is time for destiny to take its place and so... shall the battle between loyalty and love begin… Kagome/Sesshomaru Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

_Heyy everyone!!! Rainlily13 here with a brand new story idea. This is something I just came up at school in history class when I was bored,… along with 'Returning Legacy of a Hidden Village'_

_Anyywhooo enough of this authors note and on with the story!!_

* * *

**Summary: Whereas one brother seems to have it all and the other to have nothing, the roles will switch… it was time for destiny to take its place and so, shall the battle between loyalty and love begin… When a mysterious illness comes across Inuyasha the only thing Kagome knew she could do was to ask the last person she'd ever turn to for help; Sesshomaru. KagxSessh**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and any of its characters… that should be obvious. All I own are my thoughts and this plotline and that's that. **_

* * *

-Loyalty, Love, and the Battle Between-

* * *

-Prologue-

* * *

_Branches swayed softly as the wind blew by. _

_All was dark, save for the various beams of moonlight that were able to slip through the cover of thick foliage. _

_Green smoke wafted through the forest unnoticed and paused. Tendrils split out and headed into two, opposite directions._

* * *

A lone figure silently walked through the forest.

Long, silver hair gently wove in the air. Pristine clothes shifted mutely as the wind blew. Cold, dark golden eyes glinted in the moonlight.

The figure seemingly made no sound as he stepped through the leaf litter ridden scenery. It almost looked as if the ghostly figure was floating if not for the fact his feet stepped on the ground.

* * *

**At the same time another figure occupied the forest but much farther from the first. He was spread out in a tree, off to the side of a clearing. **

**Long, wild silver hair spilled over his slumped and hunched over form. Two fuzzy silver dog ears drooped-one tilted forward while the other tilted to the right. **

**Light snoring could be heard, mingling with other soft sounds.**

* * *

Suddenly, the lone figure stopped.

Slowly, his head was lifted back a fraction and he sniffed.

His head then turned to the left, and his eyes narrowed dangerously towards something in the forest.

His right hand instinctively shifted to his left, to lie on the hilt of a sword emanating a dark aura.

Green smoke shot out in tendrils from where the figure glared out. His hand clenched, tightening his grip on the sword before his other sword, tied next to the larger one pulsed with a pure aura.

His gaze calmly slid over to the pulsing sword, before his hand switched to grasp it.

As his clawed hand wrapped around the hilt the sword pulsed more brightly, a blue glow encased the figure.

As the green smoke came closer a bright blue barrier formed once it came within five feet of the mysterious figure, repelling the smoke. Seemingly unfazed, the smoke surrounded the barrier, looking for a crack to slip in; there were none.

The mysterious figure blinked lazily before unsheathing the pure sword and gracefully slicing through the smoke, making it dissolve away.

The barrier wavered a bit, before dissipating completely. The figure's eyes briefly scanned the area around, before he returned to his previous activity; taking a stroll in the forest.

Closing its eyes, it made its way back to its camp, where a toad, a two-headed dragon, and a little girl awaited him.

* * *

**The snoozing figure in the clearing still held his place up in the tree. He peacefully slept, unknowing of the danger to come.**

**Green smoke slipped through the clearing, looking for its target. It floated upwards toward the sleeping form before it spread. It didn't take long before it encased the figure entirely and made its move…**

**Quick as lightning, it dropped and seeped into the man's skin. In response, the figure momentarily glowed green before it faded away**

**As if he knew something had occurred, the slumbering figure shifted uncomfortably, but didn't wake just yet.**

**Looking closely, the figure seemed pale as bead of sweat ran down his face.**

* * *

As the silent figure came into the clearing, his eyes took in the scene of companions sleeping.

Scanning around and sensing nothing else out of the ordinary, he walked over to a tree and sat down. Bending his right leg, he propped his right arm on his knee and leaned back, shifting a little to get comfortable.

He gazed upon its companions and observed them; the toad demon, Jaken, was sitting against a log by the flaring fire; the two-headed dragon, Ah and Un, was curled up on the ground. Lastly, Rin, a young girl of the age of was propped against the dragon.

The figure sighed, a spark of envy coming up inside.

To those around, it may had seem as if the demon would need nothing, and wanted nothing, to do with humans, demons, and the companionships between them.

But that was only a lie, a front, and one the demon firmly believed, needed to be kept up.

A person of its rank couldn't afford to have distractions, for it could harm him as wall as those around.

Regardless of that, the demon had a heart and he couldn't help but wish everything had turned out differently.

While lost in his thoughts, the little girl's eyes slid open and immediately recognized the man leant against the tree.

Stretching, she yawned cutely, gathering the attention of the demon. She rose and clumsily walked over to the demon, sitting to the right of it.

Looking at the demon drowsily, she spoke. "Sesshomaru-sama? Is everything alright?" she whispered to him.

He looked down at the small child and nodded once.

The small girl smiled at him. "Okay, Rin will go back to sleep then… g'night Sesshomaru-sama."

With that she leant against the tree, next to him and it didn't take long for her eyes to finally flutter closed.

Seeing that she was finally asleep, he quietly spoke, "Goodnight, Rin," before using his mokomoko to curl around her to keep her warm.

Gazing down at the small girl, Sesshomaru realized that somehow without him noticing, he had develop a sort of relationship with the small human.

But even though there were to be consequences, it was ok and strangely he didn't care about it.

But still, even that didn't completely fill the gap of loneliness… only one specific kind of companionship could and he knew what it was…it was love, and he knew for a fact that was the one thing he would never have.

He thought about it…

What woman would actually _love_ a seemingly merciless, socially challenged, unemotional, killer of a demon? None that he knew of, that's for sure.

And lets not forget the fact that the chance of finding one that he would actually love back was a slim to none.

Sometimes… it just sucked to be the most powerful demon lord around.

* * *

**The figure in the tree was shifted restlessly as beads of sweat ran down his face. **

**Suddenly the figure shot up, golden eyes wide and shifty and his breathing was erratic. His ears were erect, twisting this way and that, as if searching for a noise that wasn't there. **

**Realizing nothing was happening, the figure sighed before running a hand through his silver mane. He paused when he felt something wet.**

**Holding his clawed hand to his face he examined it before softly speaking to himself. "Sweat..? Musta had a bad dream then…that's all." He sighed once more.**

**Looking around the clearing, he checked up on his friends. **

**First, his eyes came upon a young monk and an equally young, female demon slayer. **

**He soon snorted at the scene; they were curled up together and the 'lecherous monk' as the man is known, rested his hand upon the slayers rear-end. **

**Thankfully the slayer didn't take any notice yet. **

**His gaze then switched to the three others in the little group. A young miko at about seventeen was resting peacefully on the ground. **

**A young fox kit and a small nekomata rested upon her chest while the woman embraced them gently. The half-demon's gaze softened at the sight. **

**Everything was going great for the half-demon. He had almost everything he could possibly could ask for; a pack composed of great and loyal friends, a powerful weapon to protect them with... even a second chance with love-unfortunately that was the one thing he didn't acknowledge… **

**The demon watched them for a minute, before a bright light shining from above the clearing caught his attention.**

**A serpent demon glowing a white light floated above them, relaying a silent message to the half-demon. It left, beckoning to him to follow.**

**Understanding the message, the half-demon rose before turning to leave. **

**He suddenly paused for a second to look back at the young miko. **

**Her head was now turned to the side and he couldn't see her face,**

**Gazing at her with uncertainty, he sighed before making his decision. **

**He bounded off after the serpent, leaving the group alone.**

* * *

_As soon as he left, the miko's eyes shot open to gaze at the disappearing figure in sadness. A lone tear slid down her moonlit face before she slowly removed one of her arms away from the two sleeping figures to wipe it away. _

_Although she was used to it by now, it still somewhat hurt… though it lessened each time._

_She knew it wasn't meant to be between them by now, and had already she gave up the hope for it to be. soon enough she'll find the one she was meant to be with._

_She closed her eyes and before falling back to sleep she whispered his name "...Oh Inuyasha…" _

* * *

**As he ran through the forest towards his destination, he could feel himself becoming a little weaker but didn't think anything of it. He could only focus on the person he was going meet up with soon.**

* * *

Something, someone, watched all of this with wise and knowing eyes. It saw every action and movement made, heard every word, sound and even thought that was voiced, and related to all. 

A voice whispered out somewhere in the forest…it was soft and though it echoed throughout the forest, none of its inhabitants could hear except for the one saying it…

_**Whereas one brother seems to have it all and the other to have nothing, the roles shall switch…it is time for destiny to take its course and so shall the battle between loyalty and love begin…**_

* * *

Words- I,612

_Wow… I wrote more than I was supposed to… oh well… it really didn't flow right the way it was before anyways. Well I really hoped you guys enjoyed this little prologue. If you didn't think it was very good… well itll pick up sooner or later.. I hope… lol. I thought Sesshomaru seemed OOC in here, but it was kinda required to set the mood and the to start this off how I wanted… and plus I don't think I'm very good at keeping characters in character so it might happen more. And if it does.. well then sorry but I cant help it.. its my way of writing. Well that's all for now… so please, please, pretty please review this story so I can get on with writing the next chappy… I only need __**FIVE**__… that way Ill have a reason to get on with it :)_

_Till laters,_

_-RainLily13_


	2. Ch 1: I’m Just Trying To Help you!

_I'm finally back and I'm actually updating after a longgg time lol. Thanks for the five review guys!! From now on I won't ask for a certain number of reviews, this story will go on no matter what. _

_Anywhoo, as some of you may or may not now, I actually went on sabbatical to stock up on chapters for my stories._

_I did, and I completed a chapter for each story I posted. And because I'm so impatient, I came back from my little sabbatical to post again because I came up with something brilliant. _

_You guys can vote on the order in which my fics are posted!! That way I can easily focus on one at a time and not everything is jumbled up!! Lol. Well more info at the end of the chappy!_

_Well read, review, and ENJOY!! XD_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and any of its characters… that should be obvious. All I own are my thoughts and this plotline and that's that. **_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Loyalty, Love, and the Battle Between-

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;--

--I'm Just Trying To Help you!!—

_Last Time;_

_Something, someone, watched all of this with wise and knowing eyes. It saw every action and movement made, heard every word, sound and even thought spoken, and related to all. A voice whispered out somewhere in the forest… it was soft and though it echoed throughout the forest., none of its inhabitants could hear except for the one saying it…_

_Whereas one brother seems to have it all and the other to have nothing, the roles will switch… it is time for destiny to take its course and so shall the battle between loyalty and love begin…_

This time:

Rays of sunlight glinted off the morning dew on the grass. Birds chirped merrily as the wind blew softly, picking up stray leaves and whisking them away.

Slowly, eyelids parted open to reveal sapphire eyes before blinking repeatedly to clear their vision. Soon enough the eyes stopped, and gazed tiredly at the surroundings.

Last nights events clicked and a young teenaged girl jerked up, before looking around wildly, now fully awake.

Once her eyes landed on the silver haired hanyou sleeping upright against a tree nearby, she relaxed.

But just five seconds later she tensed and worry coursed through her veins, and where all was silent, a horrified, strangle gasp broke out through the peaceful quiet, echoing eerily.

Inuyasha was sweating bullets. His eye lids move sporadically as his ears twitched repeatedly this way and that. His face was flushed and agony filled. His head tossed and turned. Soft moaning and groaning spilled from thinned, pale lips.

"In-Inu_yasha_!!" Kagome choked out, before she shot up out of her sleeping bag, and sprinted over to him. Once she reached him she dropped to the ground, her eyes wide with concern and fear. She gently cupped his face with his hands and almost recoiled with shock; he was burning hot. "Inuyasha…?" she breathed out in horror.

Kagome's blue eyes narrowed quickly at that fact, worried but suspicious. How could a youkai have a fever?

Kagome bit her lip… he is hanyou after all... could that…?

Shaking her head, her mouth fixed at a straight line.

She swiped her hand over his forehead, pushing back his bangs from his eyes and studied him mortified amazement.

It was unnatural to Kagome's naïve eyes…

… and it scared the living shit out of her…

He looked, she thought with confused fascination, deathly ill to her, and it was something Kagome though impossible; she couldn't grasp it, couldn't comprehend it…

Youkai couldn't get sick… right?

Well that's what it seemed to her… and hell! He even told her that himself! Boasted about it even!

Yes, she knew for a fact youkai weren't affected by the simple illnesses like humans were, their bodies… their immune systems, they were so much more advanced and complex than that!

They couldn't be affected by the petty sicknesses that plague the human society.

So the question of the day was…should she try to wake him up?

Kagome nodded to herself. Yes, she should. She needed to know what else was wrong with him, if anything, and maybe she could fix it?

"Inuyasha?!" she called out softly but anxiously and she poked his cheek gently, cautiously.

No answer came but a feeble groan.

"Inuyasha?!?" her voice more loud this time.

Scanning him over, she reached out hesitantly and grasped his shoulder softly, and shook him gently as she called out to him more loudly. "Inuyasha…"

A groggy groan slipped out of his thin lips, but he still didn't wake up.

Kagome stared at him, the gears in her mind working as she searched for a way to wake her friend up.

Her eyes lit up playfully and despite the critical situation at hand, a wry smirk turned up on her face.

She learned closer to Inuyasha's ears, and whispered softly. "Ramen's ready…" she drawled out.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed open, and Kagome almost rolled her eyes.

Instead her eyes flickered to deep concern when she discovered the agonized sheen in the hanyou's amber eyes.

Inuyasha's eyelids fluttered in their struggle to keep open, and they squinted, as if trying to discern who exactly was hovering over him. "K…" he rasped out inaudibly.

Kagome's eyes blinked at the attempt to speak, and she leaned in closer. "What did you say?" she whispered out lowly, petting his bangs with her hand.

A clawed hand shot out to grab said hand, startling her slightly, and a blush coated her cheeks as the hand tightened slightly around hers; a calloused thumb rubbing across the back of her hand lightly, leaving a trail of tingling skin in its wake.

Inuyasha repeated himself, rasping out the word louder so it could be understood. "K…Ki-Kikyo…"

Kagome froze at the utterance of her incarnation's name, a pang hitting her heart as she bit her lip, clenching her other hand that lay atop of her lap, fisting the cloth of her pajamas.

Her form was stiff, and she unconsciously tugged her imprisoned hand back, recoiling from the hanyou's touch.

As if he knew something went wrong, Inuyasha's ears flattened and a frown settled on his thin lips.

Seeing this Kagome shook off her thoughts, her fist unclenching, and plastered a fake smile.

Neither of them saw the pair of green eyes watching sadly or heard the small sigh escape into the air.

Kagome slowly reached out and grabbed his hand gently, shaking her head softly. "No Inuyasha… its Kagome…"

Golden eyes fluttered open, peering back at her under long lashes and riddled with pain. "K-Ka… go… me?" he rasped out, sounding like a lost puppy.

Kagome bit her lip, her forehead creased with her worry, but hummed a 'yes'. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?!" she asked him softly.

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows, and he tried steeling his face into one of indifference. "Noth…thiing…" he murmured gruffly, turning his head away and closing his eyes once Kagome narrowed her own at him.

Seeing him do that made her eye tick, and it kept on ticking as she waited.

Feeling slightly nervous, Inuyasha fidgeted slightly, and cracked an eye open to see what she was doing.

Kagome inwardly smiled triumphantly, but outwardly scowled. "Nothing…?" She repeated flatly, and continued without a response. "You are _sick_!" she pressed.

Inuyasha protested weakly. "Wha!... NO!... I ain't… si-"

"_Yes_ you are!" Kagome interrupted hotly.

Seeing him trying to protest further she beat him to it. "Look at yourself! You're as pale as your _hair_! You're sweating profusely, tossing in your _sleep_, **and** you're burning up!! YOU _ARE __**SICK**_!!!"

Inuyasha didn't say a word, not wanting to set her off again, but Kagome could still see the denial shining in his eyes.

Kagome's shoulders fell in defeat. "Inuyasha… what is wrong…?" she repeated softly to him.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, and sighed. He opened his eyes to her again and swallowed thickly.. "I-I… don't… know…"

She scanned his face, trying to identify _something_ that would indicate what made him this way. "You have a fever but that's all I can tell… does anything hurt? Or feel weird at all? Do you know what could cause this?" she tried to act calm, to mask her worry.

Inuyasha closed his eyes in thought. "I feel… exhausted. My… whole body is… ach…ing. I ain't… too sure… why… but it… could be… poison… or a spell…"

Kagome thought heavily about his answer. "It sounds like you have the flu on human terms… but not really. Ok look, this is what we'll do. You go and rest while I'll wake up everyone and we will go to Kaede-chan's stat."

Inuyasha's eyes shot open and he shook his head. "Hell no!... I'ma half-demon… str-stronger than humans… I can…handle this! We… need ta look for shards! …. Not wa…waste our time on… worryin' bout me … and goin to Kaede-obaa's. I'll get… better before… then. We're stayin' …and that's… that."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "You are in no position to argue with me. We are taking you to Kaede-chan's whether we have to knock you out and drag you there or not is your choice. "

He shook his head stubbornly.

Kagome snapped. "Why not?!? I'm just trying to help you!!" she shouted at him furiously.

Inuyasha stared back at her, the fire in his eyes still churning wildly as he stood his ground. He searched his friend's eyes, and upon seeing the steely determination paired with the concern, he sighed and backed down. He was fighting a losing battle so he might as well concede. He relaxed. "Feh, whatever… it's obvious I ain't gotta choice in this…"

Kagome smirked slightly. "That's right… you _don't_."

Inuyasha closed his eyes. "Keh…"

Kagome studied him, before shaking her head. She rose, and proceeded to wake everyone up.

--

Once everyone was awake, they stood a ways from Inuyasha so they wouldn't disturb him as he rested.

Kagome regarded Sango and Miroku seriously, the maturity and wisdom she gained over time spent there in the Sengoku Era showing their colors.

"This is what we'll do… I'll take Inuyasha-kun to go to Kaede-chan to see if she'll know what happened to him, and hopefully that will be all we have to. But," She looked troubled. "in case she doesn't have an answer or a clue, I need both of you," She glanced at both Sango and Miroku. "to go find Jinenji-kun."

Kagome glanced at Shippo. "Shippo-kun, I need you to go along with them incase they can't find Jinenji-kun. Your nose would be useful to them, more so than if you're with me."

Shippo stared at her uncertainly, not liking being away from her, but nodded. He'd do what she told him, and he'll make her proud. "You can count on me Kagome-chan!" he said cheerfully.

Kagome smiled at him softly.

Miroku looked at Kagome worriedly. "Are you sure Kagome-chan? It's going to be only you and Kirara seeing as Inuyasha is in no condition to fight."

Said hanyou twitched and he cracked his eye open, his ear was tilted in their direction. "I heard that monk! I'm cursed or poisoned or somethin'… not deaf!"

Miroku sweatdropped. He held up his hands in a surrendering gesture. "I apologize Inuyasha! But it just isn't safe for Kagome-chan to go alone like that."

Kagome shook her head. "I won't be alone."

Inuyasha brightened.

Kagome crouched and gathered up Kirara in her palms. She grinned. "I have Kirara-chan with me, see?"

Inuyasha twitched and mumbled about how no on appreciated.

Sango giggled and shook her head. She sobered up. "Are you sure?" she asked seriously.

The grin faded from Kagome's face and she nodded confidently. "Absolutely." She smiled carelessly, waving off their concern. "It's only a days travel so don't worry,.. what can go wrong in a day? Plus, I have my bows and arrows handy with me so I'm good."

Kagome looked up in the sky, and saw that the sun was still to the east, meaning that it was still early in the morning. "We better get going, we need to figure out what's going on as soon as possible. Be safe you guys. "

"You too Kagome-chan! Kirara-chan! And Inuyasha-kun!" they chorused together, and Shippo ran up to hug Kagome one last time before they departed, Kirara jumping onto Kagome's shoulder so she wouldn't get crushed.

Kagome hugged Shippo back gently. "Be careful Shippo-kun, and do your best to protect Sango-chan and Miroku-kun... got it?"

Shippo nodded eagerly, his emerald eyes sparkling. "Got it Kagome-chan!" And with a last hug Shippo jumped off of Kagome and scurried after Sango and Miroku, who disappeared in the opposite direction of Kaede's village.

Kagome looked over to her shoulder, where Kirara was sitting, and clapped. "Ok let's get this show on the road!"

Kirara nodded. "Mew!" She leaped off Kagome's shoulders and transformed, before she pranced over to Inuyasha and crouched low to the ground. Kagome walked over and with the help of Kirara and Inuyasha, they shifted him from his previous place to the ground to Kirara's back.

Kagome grabbed her backpack and shouldered it, before mounted on Kirara, sitting behind Inuyasha so she could make sure he wouldn't fall over. Kagome gave Kirara the go ahead. "Ok Kirara-chan, we're ready."

Kirara glanced back and nodded. "Meow!"

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;--

1,946 Words

_Heh yea… I know the ending kinda sucked lol. I didn't know what else to put lol. Oh well, the next chappy is sure to be interesting._

_Okie dokie, like the rest of my stories this fic is on a poll on my profile to see which story will be first updated and what order they will be updated in. So if you want this fic to be updated first then vote please!! Poll closes in two weeks today!!_

_Take care,_

_RainLily_

--Review Replies—

Well, a special thanks to these reviewers!

**MidNight-MoonWolf-1- **Awhh thanks!! XD That's what I was thinking… Sesshomaru shouldn't be such a 'cold bastard' everyone think he is lol. It's like, maybe he acts that way around people he doesn't trust or something? Lol but thanks!! I hope you do add it as a favorite!! XD

**Bella Rae- **Thanks!! :D I'll be sure to continue this, but it might come on slowly since I don't have much ideas going on this lol.

**Mana-kobold- **Awhhh thank you!! That was really sweet of you to say that!! You totally boosted up my spirits!! You're right about that, there is a lot of competition for Sessh/Kag fics, and I'm sure more people will come across this as soon as I get some more chapters out. Thanks for the encouragement!! XD Lol, thanks for the bookmark! :D

**Random- **hahahh thanks!! Lol, I'm updating now so I'm sure you're happy heheh.

**Cherryblossom5- **well I just did so it's a win-win situation! Lol ;) Thanks!!


	3. Ch 2: Last Resorts

_Read, Review, and as always ENJOY!!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and any of its characters… that should be obvious. All I own are my thoughts and this plotline and that's that. **_

* * *

-Loyalty, Love, and the Battle Between-

* * *

-- Last Resorts—

* * *

_Last Time;_

_Kagome grabbed her backpack and shouldered it, before mounted on Kirara, sitting behind Inuyasha so she could make sure he wouldn't fall over. Kagome gave Kirara the go ahead. "Ok Kirara-Chan, we're ready."_

_Kirara glanced back and nodded. "Meow!" _

* * *

Kagome stared blankly at Inuyasha's prone body, her eyes watering lightly. Her eyebrows furrowed in stress and her fingers twitched restlessly.

She'd never felt so helpless before-not even during those times when they were fighting.

Sure, she really couldn't do much in the battlefield like her friends, but she could shoot arrows and warn them. At least that was _something_…

But now? All she could do is watch and wait.

Wait and watch as her best friend suffered in pain and agony from this unknown sickness.

Not even Kaede knew what was wrong when she brought him here!

The grandmotherly woman did everything she could think of- she gave him any and all kinds of herbs that are used for the symptoms he had.

Any type pf poison was ruled out because they haven't fought with any demons lately. It had been strangely quiet recently but they weren't complaining.

That led to only thing she figured that could affect him like this- a curse.

But she tried searching in his aura for any indication of that but there was none to be detected; all she could just find was his normal, demonic aura...

It just didn't make any sense…

And so, here they were waiting for Sango, Miroku, and Shippo to return from Jinenji, which would most likely take a few more good days of travel.

Kagome didn't even know if Inuyasha could survive till then…

--

A man, dressed in the robes of a monk gazed worriedly with violet at his woman companion. "How are we going to break it to her?"

The woman's cocoa eyes flickered to look at him and she frowned. Her head shook sadly. "I don't know Miroku-kun… I can only hope that Kaede is able to help Inuyasha- if not…" she trailed off, biting her lip.

A small child, a kitsune kit to be exact stared between the two from his position on the monk's shoulder. His emerald eyes were wide. "Hey! This is Inu-baka we're talking about! You're acting like he's on his way to die but there's no way! Kagome would never let that happen!!" he exclaimed wildly to them.

Miroku and Sango shared a look. "I hope you're right Shippo-kun… I really do…" Miroku muttered softly.

--

Kagome paced along the hut, muttering incoherently under her breath. Her head shook like crazy and she ran her hand through her hair. Her eyes were filled to the brim with stress as the occupants of the hut watched her warily and concerned.

Shippo peered up at Kagome wide green eyes. "Kagome…?" he mumbled cautiously. "Are you ok…?" he trailed off uncertain.

Kagome stopped short, turning to see the concerned gaze of the small kit, as well as the rest of her friends. Sighing despondently, she plopped to the ground to take a seat. Her head shook. "I dunno Shippo-kun…I just don't know what to do…"

Kagome let out a frustrated breath. "Usually Myouga-san would be helpful, but there's no way we can actually find him-he could be anywhere!"

Shippo scuffled his feet on the ground lightly. "And Totosai is way too far to travel to and back."

Kagome nodded unconsciously. "And there's no way we could even bring Inuyasha- it's too risky if we get attacked along the way…" she added somberly.

Kagome looked over at Sango and Miroku searchingly. "Is there really anything else we _can_ do?" As the two stayed silent as their faces turned thoughtful, she bit her lip. "Anyone that could possibly help?"

Sango gazed at the worried teenager with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry Kagome, but if we don't know what's even wrong with him I don't see how we can do anything…" she broke off at Kagome's defeated look.

"Wait…"

At the sound of Miroku's voice, hopeful blue eyes whipped over to the monk. "Yea?" Kagome blurted out eagerly.

A reluctant glint entered the monk's violet eyes. "I do believe there is someone that _might _be able to help, but…"

"Who?!" Kagome asked quickly, her eyes pleading.

Miroku let out a regretful sigh. "There is only one person I can possibly think of that posses an exceptional extent of knowledge and has access to countless numbers of texts that may contain information on what ails our half-demon friend." His gaze traveled over his eager listeners. "And this person would undoubtedly at least know a person that has somewhat of an idea to this phenomenon. He is our best chance…" he trailed off, gaze troubled.

Miroku let out a small 'tsk'. "It is only a matter of convincing him…" he finished explaining.

Kagome blinked at him. "Who is he? I'm sure we can convince him somehow…" she trailed off at Miroku's doubtful look.

Sango shook her head suddenly, her eyes reflecting realization. "You don't mean…?" her tone was tight.

Miroku nodded and pinned Kagome down with a serious stare. "Who else could it be but Inuyasha's half-brother-the Lord of the West?" he said sardonically.

Kagome stared at him. "Aw _crap_…" she muttered under her breath.

--

Sango stared after the girl who she came to see as her best friend-maybe even as a little sister. "Kagome-chan, are you sure you want to do this?" the demon slayer's hands were wringed with worry.

Kagome snorted softly, tossing a flat look at her close friend. "Sure? No chance in hell." Kagome turned to the horizon in front of them. "Am I still going to go through with it? Damn straight."

Miroku gave her an encouraging smile. "It's a noble thing you're doing Kagome-chan…going up to the fearless demon lord said to be a heartless killing perfection, to ask for him to go out of his way and help the brother he for so long tried to kill."

Sango's forehead ticked and she slapped the monk upside the head. "Baka! You're only making things worse!!" she said under her breath harshly.

Kagome blinked, sweat-dropping. She sent the man a flat look. "Gee, thanks so much for that wonderful pep talk. Much appreciative."

The tips of his lips twitched lightly. "Anytime Kagome-chan." He replied cheerfully, rubbing the back of his head from the hit dealt to him.

--

Kagome closed her eyes, taking in the peace as the wind blew against her, sending her hair into rippling waves of black ink as she sat on her feline companion, Kirara. Her breathing was even as she relaxed, and outwardly it seemed as if she might have dozed off.

Her mind was the exact opposite of that. Just imagine a chibi version of her stomping her feet with anime tears coursing down her face as she pouted sulkily

The reason behind the mayhem of her head was the fact that she had absolutely no idea how to confront Sesshomaru and go about asking him to help.

Seriously, what _is _she supposed to say anyways?! _'You know Inuyasha? Your half-brother whom you tried to kill more than a couple of times? Yea, he's contracted some kind of demonic illness and the only person I can think of to save him is you."_

Mentally, Kagome winced. Yea..._that _would go over real well. Hell, she'd be lucky if he only glared and threaten her to never speak to him again...

Maybe she could go the polite route and say, _'Oh, sorry for bothering you Sesshomaru-sama, but if you could I would truly appreciate it if you would help Inuyasha-' _

Kagome shook her head. If she put 'Inuyasha' and 'help' in the same sentence, he'd probably just cut her off and walk away.

She pushed down the sudden urge to just cry, scream and pull a temper tantrum and resorted to pout instead.

Looks like she was gonna have to just wing it...

Suddenly Kagome let out a groan, causing Kirara to turn her head towards her, blinking at her mistress' friend

Yea, she was sooo screwed.

--

When Kirara finally picked up on Sesshomaru's scent, she dived down to the ground, twenty feet away from where the demon stood.

Stepping down from Kirara, the nekomata proceeded to transform back to her smaller animal state and leapt up to Kagome's arms.

As Kagome walked to what seemed to be her impending doom, she pet the small neko out of a nervous habit.

When she saw him, she saw an image that seemed to always blow her mind whenever she set her eyes on it.

The elegant demon stood frozen, his back to her. His long, silver mane blew in the wind as the sunshine reflected against his metallic strands. Pristine clothes billowed and fluttered ever so slightly against the breeze, giving her a picture that would remain forever printed into the recesses of her mind.

He was the epitome of masculine beauty...

Too bad she couldn't sit back and enjoy the view...she was too damn nervous to do anything but fidget.

Opening her mouth, she made a move to announce her presence. She was cut off before she could utter even a single word.

"Will you just be standing there or will you speak, Miko?" came a cold, deep voice. Sesshomaru didn't even bother to turn around and look at her.

Kagome twitched, a surge of ire bubbled up in her. _'It's _Kagome_...' _she thought, annoyed. Taking a deep breath, she spoke, straight to the point. "It's Inuyasha...he needs you help." she said seriously.

Sesshomaru only went to cast a look at her from over her shoulder. He raised a skeptical eyebrow. "No."

Kagome held in a sigh, and stepped closer to him. "Please, he might die. Something happened, I don't know what but this morning he woke up with a fever, he's hallucinating and delusional. He's sick with something we don't know about..." she looked up at him with a hopeful gaze.

Sesshomaru finally turned around to face her with a blank expression, looking down at her expectantly. "Why must I and not someone else help him?" he demanded.

Kagome stared at him, contemplating her next move. This was it, if she couldn't get him to agree now, she didn't know how else to persuade him...

'_Oh Kami, I can't believe it's coming down to this- lowering myself to this…' _ Kagome's eyes closed at the thought of what she was about to do and mentally sighed in frustration. _'Dammit Inuyasha-you so owe me for this…' _

Taking a moment, she steadied herself before going in.

Kagome stepped closer to the demon and before he knew it she clutched at Sesshomaru's sleeve tightly, her eyes pleading as she regarded the demon lord fearlessly and confidently. Determination shone brightly in the depths of her sapphire eyes.

"Please." She whispered to him softly. "Please, I'll do anything…anything you want…just-help me cure Inuyasha." She pleaded to him, a small, saddened frown set on her face.

She swallowed thickly, searching for the right words. "I know you're not obligated, but I have nowhere else to go-no one to turn to."

She sighed out sharply. "I've tried everything, asked around, giving him herbs and other things that should have helped him but nothing ever worked." She rambled on, staring at him with scared eyes.

She pinned him with an intense stare. "You're the only person I'm sure that can help him…" she said slowly, meaningfully. "I have no doubt…I need you to do this because without you he might…" her throat closed painfully at the thought of what she was about to say.

She swallowed thickly before continuing. "He might…die…" she trailed off, her lip trembling at the thought of her best friend passing into the after life like this. She bowed her head and waited for his decision.

Sesshomaru studied her intently, his cold eyes unusually heated as he indulged himself in thought.

It took only a second for him to make his decision.

Kagome tensed suddenly when she felt the slightly chilled claws of the demon lord prickling at her palm as he gently lifted her hand off and away from his sleeve before stepping away.

Her head slowly tilted up to stare at him, her sapphire gaze questioning.

Sesshomaru's head nodded ever so slightly. "I will help the hanyou-"

Immediately Kagome's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

Unfortunately, they grew guarded at Sesshomaru's next words. "…but only on one condition."

Kagome looked undecided for a moment, but soon enough her eyes hardened with determination and her chin lifted up stubbornly. "Anything." She said with confidence.

That confidence was soon broken after she heard Sesshomaru's demands.

"You must leave your group…"

Kagome froze, her breath hitching quietly.

Sesshomaru stared down at her indifferently with void golden orbs. "And join mine in your search of the Shikon no kakera."

Wide conflicted blue eyes slowly trailed up to lock with heated golden ones. Only ten seconds passed until a sound was finally uttered from the miko's lips.

"…It's a deal…"

* * *

Words- 2,136

_Ehh, not my best but oh well. Sorry its been like more than a year since I last updated-there's not much inspiration on this fic for me lol. I'll finish though, its just a matter of when that's debatable. Hope you liked it though!! _

_Well, your thoughts?_

_Till laters!_

_RainLily_

* * *

**--Review Replies—**

**Well, a special thanks to these reviewers!**

**update,**

**Science Queen- **Thanks!! Hmm, nah they're not gonna switch bodies...though that would be funny. More like switching the aspects of their lives-like say Sesshomaru has it sucky while Inuyasha had a good life going for him. Now its gonna switch... sorry if that confuses you! 'sweatdrops'

**waterflame4491- **Lol, I totally agree! Kagome rocks! And thanks!! Sorry for the late update.

**dangitsesshomaru- **Lol I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!! ^^ Thanks though hahahh, sorry for updating so late.


	4. Ch 3: Thoughts a Pondering

_You know the drill ;)_

_Read, Review, and as always ENJOYYY! XD_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and any of its characters… that should be obvious. All I own are my thoughts and this plotline and that's that. **_

* * *

—Loyalty, Love, and the Battle Between—

* * *

_Last Time;_

"_You must leave your group…"_

_Kagome froze, her breath hitching quietly._

_Sesshomaru stared down at her indifferently with void golden orbs. "And join mine in your search of the Shikon no kakera." _

_Wide conflicted blue eyes slowly trailed up to lock with heated golden ones. Only ten seconds passed until a sound was finally uttered from the miko's lips._

"…_It's a deal…"_

* * *

This time;

—Thoughts A Pondering—

_'...It's a deal...'_

Kagome's eyes clenched as those three little words haunted her head, repeating over and over again, giving her no relief. _'It's for Inuyasha' _she told herself for the twentieth time in the course of five minutes, reminding her frail sanity that she was _not _crazy for agreeing with Sesshomaru's terms, that she was not _'off her rocker' _for basically _selling her soul_ to the 'devil'.

Because no matter how huge of an ass Inuyasha always made himself to be, he would always be her best friend and therefore she would do anything for the gruff hanyou...

...Faintly, Kagome wondered if that reasoning alone made her crazy...

No matter, Kagome mentally shook her head and fixed her eyes to the village ahead as Kirara flew in the air. She told herself to relax, to act as if there wasn't a Taiyoukai - who had repeated tried to maim her a good few times before - right next her, intimidation rolling off him in waves as he glided along with his cloud manifested of you-ki.

It didn't really work...

Kagome found her eyes trailing over to said Taiyoukai, who stood tall and regally, looking natural as he traveled in the air. Her eyes took notice of his serious composure and stoic face as he stared ahead, seemingly looking at nothing, and yet everything at the same time.

This was the first time she was able to actually _observe _Sesshomaru without the fear of him lopping her head off as they were in the midst of a battle.

She scanned over his face, taking in his masculine features that held a hint a femininity. they razed over the magenta stripes the marked his face, and the crescent moon that tattooed his forehead. Overall, his face, though stoic, seemed to exude a somber look altogether. His eyes were hauntingly empty, not because he forced them that way, but because they actually held it deep in their depths.

So intent in her observations, Kagome failed to realize her stare didn't go unnoticed. When her sapphire eyes reached to scan over Sesshomaru's face once more, her whole body stiffened and her eyes widened comically when she saw the pair of cold, golden orbs that happened slid in her direction.

Their eyes locked, and a faint shiver of shock ran down her spine at what she saw. Quickly, she looked away, his gaze too intense to counter.

Kagome shook her head once more, this time outwardly.

She must have been seeing things...

She _had _to be...

Because for a moment there, she _swore_ Sesshomaru looked _sad_. Depressed and lost even. _Miserable_...

But that wasn't possible...

Wasn't it...?

—;—;—;—;—

Kagome practically cowered under the incredulous stares boring into her.

Breaking the news to her friends was a difficult feat. One she hoped she'd never have to encounter again.

Which probably wouldn't happen anyways, since she'd be traveling with Sesshomaru, anyways...

The moment she entered the hut, a trio of hopeful looks were sent her way. In the middle of the hut laid Inuyasha, still riddled with sweat and almost as pale as his hair. Kirara bounded past her, beelining over to Sango, where she jumped up to perch on the tajiya's shoulder.

Sango was the first to speak, her hand raising to unconsciously pet Kirara. "Did you...?" she stopped, hesitant, unable to finish the question in fear that the answer would be no.

Kagome paused, her lips thinning, before finally giving them a short nod.

Sango visibly relaxed, but Miroku caught Kagome's unease, and his violet orbs narrowed suspiciously. "At what cost?" he asked quietly, his expression knowing and solemn.

Sango's gaze snapped up to Kagome, zeroing in on her in concern. Shippo, who was in Sango's lap, gasped a little, his tiny hands clutching at the fabric of Sango's kimono.

Kagome bit her lip, her dampened gaze flickering over at Inuyasha's form. Silently, she shook her head and waved her hand, gesturing for them to follow her out.

Quietly, they nodded, rising to take the conversation elsewhere.

As soon as they stepped out of the hut however, they froze in their tracks.

No less than ten feet away stood Sesshomaru, his presence ever so prominent and paramount that their eyes were instantly drawn to his regal form. He was balanced, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed as he gazed almost blankly at the sky, so casual yet anything but.

He stayed there, greatness surrounded by the mediocre, like a grand statue left untouched by corruption. Yet, truth rang to the saying that there was danger in beauty, because for those who knew him, knew better.

He stood there, looking untouched, because there was rarely a one that _could _touch him. He looked casual, unconcerned, merely because there was nothing to worry about.

But only a select few could tell he was always aware, and only if they knew what to look for – the way the tips of his ears and nose twitched ever so slightly were a testament to that.

Because only a fool would let his guard down completely, and in an area so open to surprises at that.

And a fool, Sesshomaru was not.

As if he could sense their stunned gazes, his head tilted ever so slightly, his striking eyes slanted their way to stare back silently.

Chills ran down their spines at the obvious cold indifference that churned in his gaze.

Kagome seemed to be the only one unaffected. She looked at him, expression blank save for a sullen shadow. "May I have a moment, to explain?"

Sesshomaru didn't respond at first, staring back at her silently as he mulled it over. His head dropped slightly in a barely perceptible nod and with a graceful movement, he pushed himself up from the tree. He began walking away, towards the forest to give them so time, as well as privacy.

As he passed Kagome, his eyes locked with hers in a silent message. _'I will not be far_' it warned her, and somehow Kagome understood, and she nodded in return.

She waited, watching as he began to disappear into Inuyasha's forest, before turning to her friends.

A little nervous, awkward laugh spilled from her lips, her hand unconsciously reaching up to scratch her head sheepishly as her friends stared at her, wide-eyed.

"A little warning would have been nice," Sango droned flatly, while Shippo gave a concurring nod.

All Kagome could do was shrug sheepishly, "Sorry?" she mumbled, scuffing the ground with a foot.

Miroku shifted his weight thoughtfully, gaze flickering to the line of trees which Sesshomaru disappeared to, before returning to stare inquisitively at Kagome. "So?" he prompted, voice patient.

Kagome took in a deep breath, and leveled a stare at them. "He agreed to help Inuyasha," she paused.

Shippo groaned, "Don't keep us in suspense Kagome-chan!" he exclaimed, exasperated.

Kagome bit her lip, but nodded quickly. "But there was a condition..." At the word, her friends all stiffened. She took in sharp breath this time and plowed ahead.

"We're taking Inuyasha to his fortress, where his healers will take care of him."

Her eyes raised from the ground, to lock with theirs.

"Only, when he's healed and ready to leave, I won't be going with you guys..." The implications in her words were staggering.

Three stricken gasps filled the air.

* * *

Words- 1,236

_Hmm, another year...another chapter lol. Crap. -_-_

_However, next chapter might be coming sooner than another year. Inspiration has been found, and so far I know where to take it for at least another chapters._

_Now all I got to do it actually write it lol. _

_Well, your thoughts?_

_Till laters!_

_RainLily_

* * *

**-Review Replies—**

**Well, a special thanks to these reviewers!**

**WestAnimeBrigade, kagsesslover14, KaneRyumoon, dangitsesshomaru, Shiori Mayonaka no Yume, sesshomaru fan all the way, lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl**


	5. Ch 4: Please, Don't Go

_I keep on forgetting I have chapters written up and to post them! Gah! 'facepalms'_

_But anyways, thanks for all the reviews guys! Sorry for the really short chapters, but it'll start to get longer the next one. This one's pretty short, but it was a good place to end it soo, yeah..._

_Anyways, read, review, and as always ENJOY!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and any of its characters… that should be obvious. All I own are my thoughts and this plot line and that's that. **

* * *

—Loyalty, Love, and the Battle Between_—_

* * *

_Last Time;_

_Kagome took in a deep breath, and leveled a stare at them. "He agreed to help Inuyasha," she paused._

_Shippo groaned, "Don't keep us in suspense Kagome-chan!" he exclaimed, exasperated. _

_Kagome bit her lip, but nodded quickly. "But there was a condition..." At the word, her friends all stiffened. She took in sharp breath this time and plowed ahead. _

"_We're taking Inuyasha to his fortress, where his healers will take care of him."_

_Her eyes raised from the ground, to lock with theirs._

"_Only, when he's healed and ready to leave, I won't be going with you guys..." The implications in her words were staggering._

_Three stricken gasps filled the air._

* * *

—Please, Don't Go_—_

She watched as all three of her friends' gazes shifted from anxious to utterly floored.

"Y-you're leaving us...?" Shippo stuttered in a small, stunned voice, tears already building up in the young boy's eyes. His lip began to tremble, about to bawl.

Kagome's mouth opened, but no words came out. She looked torn, and horribly guilty. "I-I'm sorry Shippo. I wish there was another way but-"

Sango's sudden shout cut her off. "That _bastard!_" she cursed vehemently, cocoa eyes flaring with rage.

Shippo leapt from her arms to Miroku's, who caught him easily, not wanting to be in the line of fire.

"I-I can't believe he'd _do_ such a thing! Why does he want to search for the shards for! Why does he want to take you away from us!" she ranted furiously.

Kagome grimaced, and stepped forward, holding up a hand for her to stop.

Sango plowed on, regardless. "That's _low_, taking advantage of you like that! Where is he? Where's that damn demon prick!" she exclaimed in outrage.

Miroku and Shippo's, eyes wide, wisely took a few steps back from the raging female.

Kagome stared at her solemnly, shaking her head. "No, Sango it's ok," she tried saying to placate her.

It only fueled the fire. "What do you mean it's _okay_ Kagome!" she snapped, fists clenching, one second short from turning around, finding Sesshomaru, and _kicking his ass_. "He's practically _kidnapping_ you!

Kagome sighed, and pinned Sango with a serious, yet pleading look – one for her to understand her reasoning. "I _don't_ like, not one bit," she interjected, "But, what can I do – let Inuyasha die?" she countered, voice frayed, eyes almost frenzied, and lips thin. "I can't let that happen. I _won't_," she vowed with emotion.

Shippo shook his head vigorously, jumping out of Miroku's arms to scramble up to Kagome. He leapt, and Kagome instinctively caught him. His little fists grabbed at her shirt, as if to make her stay as enormous emerald eyes begged up at her. "We can find something else Kagome! There's gotta be another way!" he exclaimed, trying to convince her not to go.

Kagome smiled sadly at the kit and hugged him tightly. "There probably is," she conceded softly, and Shippo's eyes brightened with hope. "But time's ticking and it's too big of a risk that we'll run outta time..."

His shoulders sagged in defeat.

Kagome turned to the companion who had yet to say a word. Raising an eyebrow, Kagome stared at him. "Miroku?" she prompted, noticing his thoughtful look.

Sango whirled on him, temper flaring. "Aren't you gonna say something Miroku?"

Miroku turned to Sango, reaching out and grabbing her hand, squeezing in comfort. "Relax, Sango," he told her gently.

It was the soft, molten look in his eyes that did finally did her in.

Once she took a deep breath, and tried to calm down, Miroku turned to Kagome. "I am not happy about it Kagome, I won't lie. We don't know what Sesshomaru's intentions are behind all this, he might be planning something..."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but Miroku held up a hand to halt her. "But you've made your decision and you're determined to stick to it, and you're right, this might be our best bet. If you are sure you want to do this, then..." he sighed, "I won't stop you," he acquiesced, frowning unhappily.

Kagome relaxed, giving him a grateful smile. "Thanks, Miroku..."

Miroku nodded. "My biggest concern is, how we're getting Inuyasha to let you go..."

At the mention of that, all color drained from her face. "'Awh, shit..." she cursed under her breath.

Shippo bit his lip, cringing slightly. "You didn't think about that, did you?"

Kagome's face-palm was answer enough.

Miroku sighed, rubbing his temple. "We'll figure something out..."

—o—o—o—o—

They were packing things up, getting everything ready to transport Inuyasha to Sesshomaru's estate.

During their talk, Sesshomaru summoned his two-headed dragon companion and only spoke six words in that cryptic way of his. "For the Monk, Taijiya, and Kitsune," to which she could only assume that meant his companion would transport them during he trip.

The hanyou would be riding on Kirara, anchored to the feline via rope, along with their supplies, with just enough room to spare for her to squeeze in.

Just as they were ready to leave, Kagome sensed someone behind her and froze. Slowly, Kagome looked over her shoulder to spot Sesshomaru watching the proceedings with a keen eye, just as she had before.

Apparently she was staring a tad too long as his sharp, amber gaze locked with her own.

Mentally, she started and squealed like a little girl – and _not_ in the good way. Outwardly, she slowly turned around, closed her eyes in mortification, and prayed to Kami that she managed to not make a complete fool of herself. "Hello, Sesshomaru-sama," she greeted as cordially as she could manage.

She heard, barely, as he took two steps forward to stand slightly before her.

"I see your friends took the news well..." Sesshomaru remarked quietly, seeing their troubled looks. His tone held a hint of dryness, though Kagome couldn't be sure.

Kagome winced as she realized something, and she peered at Sesshomaru from the corners of her eyes. "You heard the whole thing, didn't you?" she was loath to ask, but already knew the answer.

The slight twitch of his lips seemed to just confirm it.

Kagome moaned mentally. Of _course _he did.

Well, this might turn out to be an awkward trip...

—o—o—o—o—

It was surprising, how little time it took to make it to the fortress.

After a few hours of flying, they took a half hour break for Kirara and Ah-Un to rest. They spent it eating lunch as it was already an hour past noon. They sat silently near a stream under the shade, away from the sweltering sun.

Kagome was right about it being an awkward trip.

It was obvious by the silence that her friends weren't comfortable around the taiyoukai.

Shippo was too afraid of Sesshomaru to even make a peep in fear of being killed for to act of just speaking. Sango was too busy casting mixed looks of suspicion and anger. Miroku merely opted observe quietly, analyzing the taiyoukai for answers to unknown questions.

Sesshomaru himself didn't really care to speak or do anything but what was routine, for that matter. He was content to keep to himself like he always did, which only made it worse.

But, Kagome had to admit there was a bright side to this arrangement.

For one part, she was relieved that Inuyasha wasn't conscious at the moment, else the trip would be more tense than awkward. If the hanyou knew he was being taken to his _half-brother's _fortress of all places to be healed, he would shit bricks and curse up a storm. While there would never be a silent moment, it would just put everyone more on edge with all the complaints and insults he would be sure to make.

However, the silence was getting to her. While she enjoyed moments of solace from time to time, she would be the first to admit that silence wasn't, and never would be, her thing.

So, taking a deep breath, she paused in eating the piece of dried deer meat in her hand to turn to Sesshomaru.

And her muscles tensed when she realized he was already staring at her expectantly. She swallowed slightly, mentally screaming in frustration. _'__**Why**__ does he keep __**doing **__that?' _she wailed in her head. It was insanely disconcerting.

Nervously, she cleared her throat, and immediately wished she didn't as five more pairs of eyes turned her way. "So," she managed, trying to act casual. "How much longer do you think it will be until we reach your fortress, Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked, fighting to keep her voice level.

The inu-youkai eyed her, and his head tilted just slightly in thought. Then, his eyes flickered up to the sky, analyzing the sun's position.

As he opened his mouth to speak, Kagome noticed how her friend's were so tense that their breaths were baited as they waited from him to speak.

"At the current pace, I suspect we shall arrive in less than three hours," he drawled out slowly, his baritone voice low and soft. "I have already sent word for the healers to prepare for our arrival. The cooks will have finished the meal by the time the hanyou is to be placed in the medical ward."

Kagome nodded, dipping her head in thanks.

The rope tethering Sango's temper down finally frayed. "Why are you stealing Kagome-chan from us?" she demanded harshly and everyone froze. Shippo turned to her, astonished she would talk to _him _like that. Miroku tensed, anxious and wary in case of a fight.

Kagome fidgeted in her seat, now hitting herself for asking the question in the first place. She should have just left well enough alone...

Slowly, Sesshomaru's eyes slid to stare Sango right in the eye, and the taijiya fought to match it. "Stealing?" he said sharply, tone cold. "I am not forcing her." The disgust in his gaze showed how offensive the accusation was to him.

Sango huffed, pinning him with a dangerous look. "Why do you want her?"

Sesshomaru merely turned away from her. "I do not need to explain myself to you. If you do not want her to leave your group, then turn around. I will not stop you." His statement was simple, as it was no big deal.

And to be honest, to him, it really wasn't.

The taijiya stared at him incredulously, and she asked quietly, voice dripping with venom. "Don't you care if your brother _dies?_"

Sesshomaru just pinned her with a slow look, and coolly said, "_Half_-brother." And he looked away, not caring to continue the discussion.

His dismissive response made Sango want to _strangle _him. It made her think of Kohaku, how she would do _anything _to help him if she could, without a second thought. And to see how little family meant to Sesshomaru was like a slap in the face.

But when she opened her mouth to speak, Kagome cut her off. "Sango, _don't_." Her voice was firm, yet soft. Her eyes pleaded with her, but held an edge to them, and Sango understood.

This was their only chance of saving Inuyasha, and they needed Sesshomaru. The last thing Kagome wanted was for Sesshomaru to decide saving him wasn't worth the effort, and leave them stranded with no cure.

Sango's jaw clenched, and exhaling sharply, she nodded curtly before promptly turning away.

Kagome relaxed, relieved that it stopped.

At least after that lunch passed quietly, the remainder of the trip passing even more so as they resumed flying.

And the sight that greeted them, was absolutely breathtaking.

* * *

Words- 1,859

_I was gonna post this sooner, but I didn't feel right posting something only around 900 words lol. And besides, I doubted you guys would appreciate that. So, instead, I decided to double it! ^^ Yay._

_Hmm, I kinda think I made Sango out little OOC, but then I figured, for one, a powerful demon who she knows can be ruthless is taking her best friend away. And not only that, there's how dismissive Sesshomaru is of Inuyasha's well being, and it incomprehensible for Sango how little he cares about his brother, when she cares so much about her own brother she would jump at the chance to help him if she could._

_But, enough of my musings, what do you all think? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Pleaseeee! 'pouty face' _

_Heheh, well, hope you like it anyways! Thanks for reading! _

_-RainLily^^_

* * *

**—Review Replies—**

**Well, a special thanks to these reviewers! Your reviews makes me grin and laugh so much, I love it! ^^**

**casedeputy, inuluvskags1, kat1023, Stebba stud28, Blu19, sexydemongirl5000, Saiyan Hope, WestAnimeBrigade, Simma**

**ShadowNala- **Awh, thank you! For both the compliments and advice! I always worry about keeping Sessh in character, because he's a rather mysterious character, at least to me. And I wanted to try a new take on him – instead of playing him up as the ruthless killer who loathes humans, I thought someone who locks away his softer side because of what's required of him. Oh, and trust me, I'm being very, very care how fast their relationship forms. It'll be a long time before their relation goes anywhere near romantic lol. Thanks again!

**AnnAisu- **Lol, very true. At least thins one's a bit longer ^^ And thanks! :)


End file.
